Awas, Ada Homunculus!
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Winry bosan akan peringatan Nenek Pinako yang selalu melarangnya untuk main di dekat sungai, karena takut dimangsa homunculus, yang merupakan sebuah urban legend menyeramkan di Resembool... / Warning: sedikit OOC. RnR, please? :)


**A/N:**

**Fic keduaku di FMA :D **_**setting **_**disini berkisar ketika Ed, Al dan Winry masih berumur 10 tahunan, dan kugambarkan tokoh-tokoh disini sebagai pemeluk agama Islam, maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa-sama :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awas, Ada Homunculus!**

"Winryyy! Ayo pulang, waktunya sholat maghrib!"

"Bentar, neek. Lagi seru nih!"

"Ah, sudah lama sekali kamu itu main. Sini!"

Winry kecil menangis kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik oleh Pinako. Ia yang kesal karena terlalu lama menunggui cucunya bermain di pinggiran sungai Resemboolia, segera menggamit lengan Winry menuju rumah mereka yang juga dekat dari sungai itu. Memang kebiasaan Winry sih, selalu bermain hingga lupa waktu, wajar saja kalau ibu marah.

"Sudah dibilang berkali-kali, keseringan main di dekat sungai Resemboolia, nanti bisa dihantui sama yang namanya homunculus!"

"Nenek nih nakut-nakutin terus! Mana percaya Winry sama homunculus!"

"Eeh, siapa yang nakutin. Liat tuh kamu, jadi sakit pilek karena main deket sungai Resemboolia terus!"

"Tapi, Winry kan cuma sakit panas, apa hubungannya sama homunculus?"

"Justru itu, Homunculus-lah yang membuat kamu sakit!" ujar Pinako tegas, "Lain kali kalau main jangan lama-lama! Nanti didatengin homunculus yang menyeramkan!"

"Iya deh…"

Sepeninggal Winry yang barusan menuju ke kamarnya, Pinako pun terpekur di ruang tamu, benaknya seketika melayang menuju peristiwa traumatis itu, saat Winry belum lahir…

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Winry, supaya dia nggak kelepasan main di sungai. Aku takut hal yang terjadi pada ayahnya, akan menimpanya juga…" gumam Nenek Pinako sendu.

Ia tak mengetahui, bahwa sedari tadi Winry mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya.

_Kenapa Nenek Pinako sedih? Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah? Jangan-jangan, hilang dimakan homunculus?_

Sepanjang malam, ia tak henti-henti memikirkan ucapan neneknya tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Saking bingungnya, ia sampai tidak bisa tidur…

* * *

"Wiiiinryyy, main yuuk!" suara nyaring Edward dan Alphonse memanggil Winry untuk bermain bersama.

"Aku takut kena marah nenek lagi…"

"Kita pulang sebelum maghrib, oke?"

"Kalo dimakan homunculus gimana?"

Sontak, raut wajah Elric bersaudara berubah pucat. Orangtua mereka juga sering memberitahu mereka tentang makhluk menyeramkan itu.

"Kata nenekku, dia menjelma sebagai makhluk jelek dan mengerikan yang suka memangsa anak-anak nakal!" tukas Winry.

"Kita kan anak baik, gak mungkin dimakan homunculus, dong…" sahut Al agak ragu.

Winry pun makin bingung. "Jadi, gimana nih?"

"Udah deh, main-main bentar ajaa." bujuk Ed antusias.

"Iya deeeeh… hoaaaam…" Winry terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Winry kurang tidur, ya?" tanya Al.

"Kemarin malam aku nggak bisa tidur, soalnya kata nenek Pinako, ayahku meninggal gara-gara homunculus!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pinggiran sungai Resemboolia, tempat mereka biasa bermain, Winry menceritakan apa yang ia dengar semalam. Ed dan Al yang penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mendiang ayah Winry hanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan.

"Kali ini, main lomba lari, yuk! Siapa yang kalah, dia harus nraktir temennya makan pempek!" usul Al semangat, disambut seruan Ed

"Ayooo!"

Anehnya, Winry hanya diam.

"Winry, mau ikutan nggak? Kok malah diem?" sahut Ed.

"Mau, kok…" balas Winry lemah.

Ed segera menggamit lengan Winry, menuju ke arah tempat yang telah ditentukan Al sebelumnya untuk 'lomba lari'.

"Satu, dua, tiga… lariii!" teriak Ed penuh semangat.

Mereka bertiga berlomba menyusul satu sama lain. Namun Winry, yang berada paling dekat dari pinggir sungai, sekaligus juga paling belakang, agak limbung, mungkin karena masih mengantuk. Ketidakseimbangannya membuat ia tiba-tiba terpeleset, sehingga tubuh kecilnya pun terjatuh…

_Blup_

"Al…. kamu denger suara itu, nggak?"

"Kayak suara kecemplung di su… ya ampun, Winry hilang!" Al dan Ed histeris. Terbawa rasa panik, mereka berdua berlari menuju rumah Winry.

"Assalamu'alaikuuuum!"

"Wa'alaikum salam… lho, Ed, Al, kenapa lari-lari? Winry kok nggak ada?" seru Pinako khawatir.

"Itu nek, anu…" Ed nampak kebingungan.

"Jangan-jangan, Winry hilang, lagi!" tukas Pinako yang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Ayo, kita cari dia!"

Kedua anak itu segera mengarahkan Pinako menuju tempat mereka bermain tadi.

"Tadi Winry masih main sama kita, kok… tiba-tiba dia ngilang sendiri!" seru Al.

"Dimakan homunculus, kali!" seloroh Ed.

"Huss! Homunculus itu nggak ada, tau!" tegas Al, sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan mencari sahabat mereka itu.

Kenangan akan anaknya yang telah meninggal, serta hilangnya cucu kecilnya, membuat Pinako merasa tak sadar akan lingkungan sekitarnya. Begitu membingungkan, begitu memusingkan, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menggapai tubuh tuanya yang mulai limbung.

"Kamu…"

Dan kegelapan pun melingkupi dunia Pinako.

* * *

"…neek…"

Suara itu memulihkan kesadaran Pinako sedikit demi sedikit.

"…bangun, neek…"

Ternyata suara Winry!

"Nenek tadi kenapa… kok pingsan? Winry tadi cuma tenggelem kok, untung Winry bisa berenang, jadi selamat deh!"

"Nenek takut, kalau hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi padamu, nak. Sebenarnya, ayahmu dulu meninggal karena tenggelam saat bekerja untuk mencari ikan (?) di sungai Resemboolia. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mayatnya, dan sejak saat itulah nenek merasa sangat kehilangan…" tutur Pinako sedih.

"Maafin Winry ya, selama ini bikin nenek khawatir terus." Winry nampak sangat menyesal. "…mulai sekarang, Winry janji deh, gak bakalan bikin nenek, Ed dan Al kesusahan!"

"Gitu dong… pinter deh!" ujar Ed sambil mengacak-acak rambut Winry lembut.

"Karena Winry pinter, Winry tahu dong, kalo sakit pilek bukan karena dikutuk homunculus, tapi ketuleran sama Ed yang dari kemaren ingusan terus! Hahaha…"

"Dasar kamu ini yaa!"

* * *

**Selesaiii :D**

**P.S: Pernah baca fic-ku yang "Hinata Kejatuhan Cicak?" (Naruto) dan "Mata Air Ajaib" (Special A)? Keduanya, bersama fic ini, terinspirasi dari tiga karya yang kuikutkan dalam lomba penulisan oleh NBC_IPB & kata_mitos, dan Alhamdulillah **_**flash fiction **_**ini menang, dengan judul asli 'Awas, Ada Antu Banyu!"**

**BTW, Antu Banyu (Hantu Air) itu semacam **_**urban legend **_**Palembang **

**Would you like to share your love in this review box? Sankyuu! :***

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
